Mystic Dragon
The Mystic Dragon, also known as Dragon Formation is the Green, Yellow, Pink and Blue Mystic Force Rangers' combined Titan forms when they dial 125 on their Mystic Morphers. The Mystic Phoenix rides it into battle. Overview In order to form, four of the Titans—the Mystic Minotaur, Mystic Garuda, Mystic Sprite, and Mystic Mermaid would leap into the air. The Minotaur became the main torso and legs, the Garuda became its wings, the Mermaid would become the tail, and at times the Mystic Phoenix would leap onto the Dragon's back and ride it into battle. Powers and Abilities *'Flight:' The Mystic Dragon can fly at high speeds thanks to its wings. *'Three Way Fire Breath:' Being a dragon-type titan, the Mystic Dragon can breath a powerful three way fire breath at its enemies. This was powerful enough to destroy the Gargoyle Of The Gates. *'Mega Fireball:' In the finisher for this mode, the Dragon would usually shoot a large ball of fire at the enemy, some times, the Mystic Phoenix would leap off the Dragon's back and kick the fireball at their enemy, and it usually destroyed the target. Appearances: Mystic Force Episodes 3, 5, 6, 12, 23, 27 History During the battle with the Hydra Worm (who, as Morticon revealed, had dug the Underworld pit where Octomus the Master's forces had resided at the time), the Rangers were able to combine their Titan forms into the Titan Megazord Dragon Mode '''to fight the monster, with the '''Mega Fireball '''ability, the Hydra Worm was defeated. Zord Components Mystic Garuda The '''Mystic Garuda is the bird-like Mystic Titan form of the Yellow Ranger. He forms the wings, back and neck of Mystic Dragon and the wings and back of the Titan Megazord. Powers and Abilities *'Flight:' Being a bird-type titan, the Mystic Garuda can fly at high speeds. *'Lightning Lasers:' The Mystic Garuda can fire lightning bolts from his eyes. Appearances: Mystic Force Episodes 3-9, 12, 13, 16-18, 20, 23, 26-28, 30 Mystic Mermaid The Mystic Mermaid is the humanoid Titan form of the Blue Ranger. She forms the tail of Mystic Dragon and the front portions of the Titan Megazord's boots. Powers and Abilities *'Mermaid Tail:' The Mystic Mermaid can transform her legs in to a fish tail to swim across the water. Arsenal *'Trident:' The Mystic Mermaid carrys a trident for melee combat. Appearances: Mystic Force Episodes 3-9, 12, 13, 16-18, 20, 23, 26-28, 30 Mystic Sprite The Mystic Sprite is the fairy-like Titan form of the Pink Ranger. Notably smaller than the others (as tall as the Minotaur's head). She forms the Mystic Dragon's head and Titan Megazord's chest cavity. Powers and Abilities *'Flight:' Being a fairy-type titan, the Mystic Sprite can fly at high speeds thanks to the wings on her back. *'Mystic Ball Mode:' The Mystic Sprite can turn into a ball to be thrown at opponents. Arsenal *'Blades:' The Mystic Sprite has blades for melee combat. Appearances: Mystic Force Episodes 3-9, 12, 13, 16-18, 20, 23, 27, 28, 30 Mystic Minotaur The Mystic Minotaur is the Bull-like Titan form of the Green Ranger. Notably bigger than the others (twice as tall as the average Titan). He forms most of Mystic Dragon (body, arms, and legs; Taurus Axe combines with the Mermaid's shield to form the Dragon Tail) and Titan Megazord (head, arms, and posterior; the dragon tail combines with the lance to form the Titan Saber). Powers and Abilities *'Strength:' The Mystic Minotaur is the strongest on the five Mystic Titans due to his massive size. Arsenal *'Axe:' The Mystic Minotaur wields a large axe for melee combat. **'Energy Empowerment-'''The Mystic Nuinotaur can charge up his axe with reen energy and slash at the enemy with maximum force, This was able to destroy Warmax . '''Appearances:' Mystic Force Episodes 3-9, 12, 13, 16-18, 20, 23, 26-28, 30 Return of the Mystic Dragon Unlike its original form, Mystic Dragon is red instead of a mix of five colors, as well as not formed from four Rangers' Titan Forms. It combines with Legendary Megazord. It was unlocked by the Super Mega Rangers in episode 3 of Power Rangers Super Megaforce. They would continue to employ it until their final battle using the Legendary Zords against the Armada, in which many of the Zords were destroyed or damaged. Other Forms *It's original form combines with Mystic Phoenix to form Titan Megazord. *It's new red form combines with Legendary Megazord to form the Legendary Mystic Megazord. See also Category:Mystic Force Category:Super Megaforce Category:Dragon Zords Category:Zords (Mystic Force) Category:Four-Piece Megazords